


Christmas Plans

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Season 5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Advent 2013. Making plans around Kurt's busy life is difficult, but Blaine is determined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Plans

The NYU dorms closed on December 16, so Blaine moved into the loft for the week. He was glad to decompress after an intense exam week, but there was also plenty to do to keep busy before Kurt would be free on Friday.

Monday he packed the last beautifully wrapped gifts into the Express Mail boxes and stood in line half the afternoon to get them off to Cooper’s new address in LA. Tuesday and Wednesday he woke up to the detailed To Do lists that betrayed Kurt’s anxiety over their holiday plans. He wanted all the bed linens freshened and the towels fluffed. That meant a trip to the Wash-n-Dry on DeKalb rather than the Washeteria down the block. He wanted the fridge and cupboards stocked with fresh food and holiday treats. And Blaine wasn’t doing all the work; he knew Kurt’s own To Do list, squeezed between the end of NYADA’s semester and the extra hours at Vogue, was just as long.

It was to be expected, Blaine figured. It was the logical consequence of Kurt having to be an absentee host for the next few weeks. The thought had almost led Kurt to cancel their plans; he probably would have done so except honestly there would be no room for the two of them in the loft by Friday night.

Leroy and Hiram Berry were staying in Kurt’s room Christmas week, forgoing the annual cruise in favor of spending as much time with Rachel as her schedule for Funny Girl would allow. And Santana’s family—her mom and dad, her brother Mario, and her cousins Marisol and Lupita—were coming to “do that Big Apple New Year’s thing” and, in the case of Rosa and Carmen, finally meet Dani.

Leroy had promised Kurt during at least three separate phone conversations that they would change the sheets to the dark blue ones and make sure that the fridge was freshly stocked with the ingredients for Carmen Lopez’ favorite Louisiana Hopping John, and that meant a trip to Moscher’s in Ridgewood for the andouille sausage and ham, and to Kim’s for the best collards and okra, all of this imperative as it was Kurt’s welcome gift … and that the tree was watered, so that it would last until Blaine and Santana celebrated Los Tres Reyes … and that the young girls’ gifts would be moved from the bedroom closet to under the tree, and…

It was exhausting. Blaine was exhausted for both Leroy and Kurt, and almost regretted going along with his parents’ plan to get Burt, Carole, and Kurt out of Lima over Christmas. 

But he knew that this was the right thing to do, that this was how family was built. It was why their Thanksgiving had been a blur of traveling so that they could get Rachel to Lima and the joint Berry-Hummel dinner between shows; thank God for theatres going dark on Thanksgiving and Jet Blue vouchers. And it was why there was no saying no to Cooper’s invitation. It meant something that after so many years of struggle—struggle that he’s mostly hidden from them—Cooper really wanted his family (all his family) to enjoy the fruits of his new success.

He had been admittedly surprised at Mama’s midday Thanksgiving table to hear the plan, and even more surprised to discover that evening at the Hummels that Carole and Burt were already excitedly planning for a Southern California Christmas. But it hadn’t taken him too long to get excited too—as NYU exams and the NYADA Winter Showcase ate up all of their time together, the thought of a week in the sun with Kurt and no responsibilities was so ridiculously appealing.

But he also wanted a little bit of a New York Christmas with his fiancé, too, to have something that was just for Kurt and him. So that led to him sitting on the couch at lunchtime on Wednesday with his take-out sushi, talking on the phone with Sam and resting his tired feet. “I think I’m done, Sam. I just hope he’ll let me take over some of his list. I’ve got to get him to relax somehow,” he said worriedly.

“It’s a lot, you know—Finn and all. He’s just doing that Kurt thing of making stuff complicated so he doesn’t, you know, fall apart.”

“How did you get so smart about MY boyfriend?”

He could hear Sam’s smile down the telephone line from Kentucky. “You know if I was still in New York, I’d help kidnap him or something. Man, you need a sidekick.”

“Yeah, with the superpower of making Kurt take time off from Vogue.”

“Like a fashion superhero.”

“Duh—like Isabelle! Sam, you are such a genius! I am so bringing you a treat home from LA.”

“Cool! Some sunshine would be nice. It’s been raining since I got here. We’ll never get a tree at this rate. So you got a plan with—wait, what’s Isabelle’s superhero name? Fashion Lady?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll bet I’ll find out. Wait, you know Kurt DOES call her his Fairy Godmother.”

“That’s an awesome name. Let’s just hope she can do more than change a dress pink or blue.”

“That’s Sleeping Beauty. I think he means the one from Cinderella—you know, pumpkins into coaches and all that.”

“Well, anyway, you still need a plan.”

“I’m working on one. Thanks, BC.”

He hung up, then dug his wallet out of his back pocket to find the “secret, emergency” private number for Isabelle. Well, this was an emergency of sorts, after all. He just hoped Isabelle would agree to his plan. A quick call to Kurt confirmed that she was lunching in her office while looking over tomorrow’s content—and got Blaine another assignment from the To Do list and a promise that Kurt would actually make it home in time for dinner.

And then it was just a matter of taking a deep breath and jumping in. The usual…

She picked up on the second ring, her greeting in a voice already conspiracy-quiet. “Um, Ms. Wright? This is Blaine Anderson. I sort of have a favor…”

“Looking to get that fiancé of yours to calm down before Christmas?” She sounded equal parts amused and overwhelmed.

“Well, I was sort of looking more for your perspective on the subject. I think I’ve just wrestled a promise to be home by 7 tonight from him, but I was wondering how close you are to getting this month’s content in good shape. I don’t want to make any plans that leave you in the lurch.”

“That’s sweet of you, honey. Honestly, I want him OUT of here. He’s worked too many hours this month already. It’s dangerous. He’s close to making himself indispensable, but in business, no one is indispensable. They can’t be.”

“So if I took him off your hands by, say, sundown tomorrow night, I’d be doing you a favor?”

She laughed. “Sundown—sounds romantic. What do you have in mind?”

“Did he tell you how last Christmas went? Ice skating in Bryant Park? Our Christmas duet? Or did it all get lost in worry about his dad?” ________________________________________________________

Blaine liked Isabelle Wright—a lot. And, as he put his phone down on the coffee table and took his lunch dishes to the kitchen, he relaxed for the first time all week.

At least until the phone vibrated with another text reminder from Kurt. He sighed and pulled on his scarf, coat, and warm gloves. Then he left the loft to pick up some more “necessary” supplies, thumbing the phone open to make a reservation at the ice rink for 5.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a little AU 'verse of mine, where Blaine never goes to NYADA, but instead enrolled at NYU and lived in the dorms his freshman year. A lot of other things that happen in season 5 never happen here; Rachel triumphs in Funny Girl and her dads adjust better to their empty nest!


End file.
